


Sleepy cuddles and Rain Puddles

by Golly_Gosh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Snuggles to the max, Them atm, They're just too tired to do anything, Y'know that sleepy tired? But you can't sleep tired, feel better fic, giftfic, humanstuck AU, im trying, sorry if they're OOC, very very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly_Gosh/pseuds/Golly_Gosh
Summary: The title says it all





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Mir, I hope this is to your liking of gooey kisses from these lesbeans. I hope this helps you feel better!!! I'm sorry it's so short.

Thunder boomed outside the thick windows of the quiet and dark home, the power was out due to the loud grumbling clouds. The two girls who lived in the house were in their bedroom with a laptop dimly lit before them as the movie went on. Yes no internet, but they figured out how to get over that and just use the built in movie player. Feferi yawned as she moved a little deeper into the blankets as the smaller cat girl sat in her lap slowly falling asleep. Nepeta was warmer then Feferi right now, so she was being held close by the big arms she felt so safe in, Feferi wasn't a big buff kind of girl. She was more soft and squishy in Nepeta's opinion, and she couldn't have asked for anything more, Feferi was the same with the idea of not wanting more. Nepeta was a skinny little thing, she was strong though, both of them were from different sports too. 

Feferi loved the sound coming from outside, the thunder was just sending vibrations into the home through those windows. Though they were those windows were made of thicker glass, it just sounded like someone was stomping around on them a bit awkwardly, like they had to pee of something. The total opposite was for the smaller person in her lap, (yes _smaller,_ Nepeta is only 5'5, Feferi is 5'11) those loud noises and stomping sounds plus those quick flashes of light left her shaking. Her small, frail like hands grabbing at the tight straps of tight swim top as she she moved to nuzzle her face into the crook of her neck. "Fe- Fefurri.." Was whimpered with a muffled voice as the warm breath ghosted over the tanned skin.

"Mmm?" She  hummed in response as her hands roamed the sweater clad back, pulling the body close and nuzzling her nose into the red hair. "Shhh, shhh.." She cooed at her softly trying to calm her down with the movie long gone from either of their thoughts. Feferi hummed as she moved to actually lay them down, she made a happy noise as she felt more nuzzles into her neck. She pulled the thick blankets over them and tucked them close to their bodies as their legs tangled. Nepeta gave a yawn as her hair was pet and stroked softly, she was feeling a bit better and more relaxed as her body went semi slacked. This was going to be a long night of cuddles and warm kisses with heavy eyelids. Hopefully the storm let up soon.


End file.
